1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a wireless communication technology has been progressed, a wireless communication apparatus having a wireless communication function on a mobile device, such as a portable cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a digital camera, are widely used. The wireless communication apparatus transmits and receives content data, such as audio data and video data, by being wirelessly connected with electronic apparatus such as a personal computer and a cellular phone.
Among the conventional devices, there is proposed a wireless communication apparatus that selects connection interfaces in accordance with a positional information about a position of the wireless communication apparatus. For example, JP-A-2001-309445 discloses an automatic network switching system that enables automatic selection and setting of optimum network connection interfaces when a wireless communication apparatus is on the move or located at a location of the movement.
Although the document, JP-A-2001-309445, describes selecting an optimum network among a plurality of available networks, no consideration is given to selection of a wireless communication apparatus to be a counterpart device for establishing a communication. Therefore, when there are a plurality of devices serving as a counterpart device of the wireless communication, the user per se must select the counterpart device as a target of the wireless communication (hereinafter simply called a “counterpart wireless communication apparatus” or a “counterpart device”).
Moreover, for example, when the user carries and moves the wireless communication apparatus, the user must reselect the counterpart wireless communication apparatus at each location every time the user moves into another location, and hence the wireless communication apparatus lacks convenience.